Already Gone (Taegi fanfict)
by anunyasuga
Summary: When perfect couldn't make a love alive. Hurt,angst,drama,romance. It's defenitly TAEGI taehyung x yoongi.
1. Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

It's TaeGi

 _ **Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul ALREADY GONE milik Carry Klarkson.**_

( yoongi P.O.V )

Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari senyummu dipagi hari.Lukisan sempurna ciptaanNya yang selalu ku syukuri.Bahkan dalam tidurmu kau tersenyum dan aku tahu sebentar lagi mata indah itu akan terbuka.

"Selamat pagi." ucapku selembut senyumanmu yang menawan.

Kau menguap,aku terkikik geli,kau sangat lucu.Mata yang terbuka separuh,rambut kusut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur.Kau tampak menawan,Taehyung.

"Selamat pagi." ujarmu datar,seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.Berguling menyamping menghadap sisi tempat ku tidur.Meraih guling memeluknya erat lalu mencium ujungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Taehyung." bisikku lirih.

Ku gerakkan tanganku mencoba meraih wajahnya,namun sedetik kemudian dia melonjak dari tidurnya.Menendang asal selimut yang membungkus badannya semalam.

"Aku telat..." pekiknya panik,dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan aku tertawa keras melihat tingkahnya,dia selalu bangun terlambat,karena aku tidak pernah bisa membangunkannya lebih awal.

"Maaf,Tae..." lirihku sedih.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung selesai mandi.Dia menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah.Begitu selesai melemparkan handuk basah itu ke atas kasur,tapi kemudian dipungutnya lagi.

"Tae,jangan lakukan itu,itu jorok." dia bergumam menirukan suaraku saat menegurnya tentang handuk basah yang dilemparnya sembarangan.Sekilas dia tersenyum,lalu memasukkan handuk basah ke keranjang cucian.

"Kau selalu ingat apa yang aku katakan." kataku pelan.

Seperti biasanya dia terburu-buru memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya ke kantor.

"Kau tampan memakai apapun,Tae." kataku,tersenyum.

"Aku si tampan Taehyun,memakai apapun aku pasti tampan." ujarnya konyol.lagi-lagi aku tertawa kecil.

Aku mengikutinya menuju ke ruang makan saat dia selesai berpakaian.

Seperti kataku dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja biru lautnya.

"Sarapan tuan?" bibi jung menawarinya sarapan.

"Sereal saja bibi." jawabnya.

"Sereal?" desisku "kau makan sereal lagi?"

"Dengan susu strawberry." tukas bibi Jung,nada suaranya terdengar prihatin. "Favorit tuan Min." lanjutnya.

"Ya itu favoritku." kataku riang,bibi jung tidak pernah lupa.

"Ya,kesukaan Yoongi Hyung,dan akan menjadi kesukaanku juga." kata Taehyung,tersenyum menenangkan pada bibi jung.

"Hei,kau tak perlu ikut-ikutan." protesku,dan Taehyung tetap melahap serealnya dengan khidmat.

"Sepulang kerja,aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit." kata Taehyung.

"Apa masih belum ada perubahan?" Tanya bibi Jung prihatin

Taehyung menggeleng sedih.

"Hentikan saja,Tae.Ini akan semakin menyiksamu." kataku,menahan gemuruh kesedihan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadaku.

Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap.Dialah satu-satunya harapan hidupku." Tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku tetap mengekorinya hingga pintu depan dimana Sopir Ahn sudah menunggu disisi mobil membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku pergi dulu." teriak Taehyung lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Bye Tae..." kulambaikan tanganku pada mobil yang melaju meninggalkan rumah Taehyung.

Kau tidak pernah menciumku lagi,tidak ada lagi ciuman selamat jalan.

Huft...menghela nafas,aku sadar sepenuhnya posisiku sekarang.

Sedih rasanya menginginkan banyak hal tapi kau tidak benar-benar bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

( author P.O.V )

Taehyung mendengar ketukan di pintu kantornya.

"Masuk." teriaknya.

Dan seorang pria bersetelan hitam dengan rambut merah maroon masuk ke dalam kantornya.Dia adalah Jimin,teman baik Taehyung.Bisa dibilang sahabat karibnya,mengingat keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil,sama-sama tumbuh dewasa dan melewati berbagai hal bersama-sama.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Jimin langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di kantor taehyung.Sedangkan sang pemilik ruangan tetap sibuk berkutat pada dokumen dan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,Jim." jawab taehyung sekedarnya. "Ada apa? Apa yang membuat tubuh pendekmu kemari?" tanya taehyung sekilas melirik Jimin yang sedang bersandar nyaman pada sofanya.

Sedangkan Jimin cemberut karena dikatai pendek. "Siapa yang kau bilang pendek? Aku tidak pendek.Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi." celotehnya kesal.Taehyung tertawa pelan.

"Apa maumu,Jim? Aku sedang sibuk." tegasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Yoongi Hyung." Jimin menatap taehyung intens.Sejenak menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung.

"Baik." singkat dan jelas.

Jimin tampak prihatin akan kondisi sahabatnya,dia tahu pasti yang tengah dirasakan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau berhenti,Tae." ucapnya hati-hati agar tidak melukai sahabatnya lebih dalam,meski kenyataanya kata-katanya barusan jelas membuat sahabatnya semakin terluka.Tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Dia akan bertahan,aku tahu itu." mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya, "Aku hanya perlu menunggu,itu saja." lanjutnya lemah.

"Tapi kau menyakitinya,kau membuatnya menderita!" Teriak Jimin,otot rahangnya tegang,dan wajahnya merah karena amarah dan rasa frustasi yang tak tersampaikan.Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Brakk!!

Taehyung menggebrak meja.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang penderitaan?" semburnya,tak kalah emosinya dengan Jimin. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti yang aku rasakan.Tidak pernah."

Jimin bangkit dari sofa,beranjak ke hadapan Taehyung.

"Dua tahun ini kau sudah menempatkan dirimu dan dirinya di neraka.Apa kau sadar akan perbuatanmu?" nada suaranya terdengar lelah. "Tahukah dirimu,bahwa dia juga berhak mendapat ketenangan.Dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melepasnya pergi." lanjutnya,matanya sudah berkaca-kaca diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi." tegas Taehyung.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.Sebanyak apapun dia meyakinkan sahabatnya itu tidaj akan merubah pendiriannya.

"Dengar,aku mengatakan itu semua karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua,karena kalian adalah orang yang berarti dalam hidupku." kata jimin. "Pikirkan baik-baik Tae,demi Yoongi."

Kini tinggal Taehyung sendiri di kantornya dengan sejuta hal berkecamuk di hatinya juga pikirannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan,Hyung?" isaknya,rasa pedih dan sesak memenuhi hatinya.

 **Seoul International Hospital**

"Hai,putri tidur.Bagaimana kabarmu?" Taehyung tersenyum lemah,mengganti bunga yang sudah setengah layu di salah satu ruangan VVIP rumah sakit seoul.Dimana seorang laki-laki terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penyangga kehidupan yang menempel di tubuh ringkihnya.

Alat ini sudah menemani hidupnya dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu,baby." lirih Taehyung duduk di samping dan menggengam lembut tangannya.

"Hei apa kau tahu,hari ini aku bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin,akhir-akhir ini dia sering membuatku kesal." kekehnya pelan. "Aku tahu kau pasti marah kalau tahu aku bertengkar dengannya." lanjutnya dengan senyum datar.

"Cepatlah kembali padaku,baby." airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya,sebesar apapun usaha menahannya dia tak akan bisa.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

 **TBC**

 **Aku mencoba peruntungan di ffn,kali aja ada yang ngelirik ff ini.hehe** _ **mind to review??**_


	2. i love you enough to let you go

(Yoongi P.O.V)

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan kau belum juga pulang.Hatiku diliputi rasa khawatir,aku tak bisa menghubungimu ataupun pergi keluar mencarimu karena aku memang tidak bisa pergi kemanapun,dan itu membuatku frustasi.Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar,mencoba menghalau pikiran buruk yang merasuki kepalaku.

Lalu aku mendengar suara kenop pintu diputar.Secepat mungkin aku menoleh dan mendapati sosokmu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tae..." isakku.

Menelisik penampilannya yang kacau,dan bau alkohol yang sangat menusuk tercium dari tubuhnya.

Astaga,dia mabuk.

Taehyung masuk dengan terhuyung,memandang sebuah foto yang dibingkai pigura berwarna emas di dinding kamar.

"Kau..." bisiknya lirih,lalu dia terjatuh bersimpuh,lututnya mencium ubin marmer dengan keras.

"Tae-...apa yang kau lakukan?sadarlah." teriakku di antara isakan dan lelehan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Aku menyamakan posisiku dengan berlutut menghadapnya.

"Kau jahat." raungnya,menjambak helaian rambutnya yang telah kusut. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku."

"Tae..." hatiku semakin sakit melihatnya mulai menangis,tersedu-sedu dengan keras. "Kumohon hentikan,berhenti menyakiti dirimu." kataku tersengal-sengal di antara tangisku.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" airmata menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kumohon,hiks...kumohon..." dia menyeka airmata dengan lengannya "katakan padaku! Haruskah?- Haruskah ku hentikan semua ini?"

Tangis kami semakin keras,meluapkan segala kepedihan dan sesak yang ada.Menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kami lakukan.

Ku tatap wajahnya dalam-dalam,dia telah menyimpan luka terlalu banyak.Taehyungku yang malang,Taehyungku yang kucintai.

"Yang kau perlukan hanya melepasku,hentikan semua ini."

Hal terakhir yang ku rasakan adalah semua menjadi ringan,tubuhku tersedot ke dalam kegelapan,semuanya menggelap,Taehyung berada di ujung terowongan,kegelapan menelannya,menelanku.

( _Tulisan cetak miring: flashback)_

 _(Taehyung P.O.V)_

 _Aku selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam,tidak perduli bila orang menganggapku penguntit.Memandangnya selalu semenyenangkan ini.Bahkan aku sudah mengikutinya seharian ini,dan mengabaikan kelas Mr. Choi yang terkenal killer,tapi aku tidak perduli._

 _"Apa kau suka padanya?" aku melonjak kaget saat sebuah suara mengagetkanku._

 _"Kau mengagetkanku,pendek." sungutku sambil mengelus dada,menjinakkan debaran kencang jantungku.Sedangkan si korban kekesalanku Sahabatku Jimin pendek-tapi-ganteng-keren hanya tertawa geli._

 _"Mau ku kenalkan padanya?" tawar jimin._

 _"Kau mengenalnya?" teriakku heboh,sejenak aku lupa bahwa kami tengah berada di kantin kampus yang ramai,hingga beberapa pasang mata memandang heran pada kami,termasuk juga 'dia'. Oh mulut sialan,rutukku._

 _Jimin melambai padanya dan dibalas,sedetik pandangan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum padaku.Ya Tuhan,dia baru saja tersenyum padaku,aku menunduk dan mencoba menrtralkan detak jantungku yang menggila,efek senyumannya amat luar biasa._

 _"Tentu saja aku kenal,dia kapten club basket,aku kan ikut club basket." terang Jimin._

 _"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" desahku kecewa.Merasa sahabatku mengkhianatiku,Jimin mengenalnya sedangkan aku tidak._

 _"Makanya berhentilah berkencan dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan." omelnya. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak masuk universitas,apa kau tahu namanya?" tanya Jimin._

 _Aku menggeleng sedih._

 _"Astaga." decak Jimin. "Jangan-jangan satu kampus ini hanya aku yang kau kenal?" tanyanya,lebih tepatnya dia mengejekku,Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengangguk,dia tidak sepenuhnya salah,aku kenal dengan beberapa orang tapi hanya Jimin yang dekat denganku di kampus ini._

 _"Namanya Suga,semua orang memanggilnya suga,tapi aku lupa nama aslinya siapa." terang jimin._

 _"Suga." bisikku lalu tersenyum.Nama yang manis,sesuai untuknya._

 _"Kalau kau mau,aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengannya." kata jimin,batinku tentu saja bersorak gembira._

 _Tapi sebagai jawaban aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah,aku takut." kataku._

 _"Apa yang kau takutkan,dia tidak menggigit." ledek jimin._

 _"Aku hanya belum siap untuk berkenalan dengannya." kataku._

 _Dengan menatapnya saja aku sudah merasa kehilangan detaj jantungku selama sedetik,apalagi kalau sejauh itu bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri._

 _Jimin tertawa "kau lucu sekali tae.Sudahlah aku mau pulang,apa kau mau ikut?aku bawa mobil kita bisa pulang bersama."_

 _Aku menggeleng, "Terimakasih Chim,aku juga bawa mobil,kau pulang saja duluan." jawabku.Lagipula aku masih ingin memandangnya._

 _"Baiklah,Bye tae..."_

 _"Bye,Chim..."_

 _Sekarang aku menamai diriku sebagai penguntit sejati.Aku tetap mengikutinya bahkan hingga pulang,meninggalkan mobilku di kampus dan berjalan pulang mengikutinya._

 _Segala pergerakannya adalah candu untukku,melihat dia berjalan dengan riang,sebentar-sebentar menyanyi,lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.Dia sungguh remaja yang periang._

 _Dan dia telah membuatku jatuh cinta dengan segala pesonanya._

 _Aku masih mengikutinya saat dia naik ke dalam bus,aku memilih duduk dibelakang,menatap punggung sempitnya juga kepalanya yang tertutupi beanie hitam,juga headphone hitam.Dia imut sekali._

 _Saat dia turun aku juga ikut turun,mengikutinya dalam jarak lima meter dibelakangnya.Aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku._

 _Aku terlonjak karena dering ponselku._

 _"Halo..." kataku berbisik,seolah-olah suaraku akan mengacaukan acara membuntuti suga._

 _"Tuan Taehyung,Nyonya bertanya kenapa anda belum pulang,anda harus menghadiri acara keluarga satu jam lagi." Oh ini bibi Jung.Dan acara keluarga? Oh astaga aku lupa._

 _"Sampaikan maafku pada ibu,aku harus mengikuti kegiatan kampus,dan ini penting untuk nilaiku,Bi" dustakau,ya ini penting untuk kebahagiaanku. "Baiklah,aku tutup ya."_

 _Pip._

 _Aku memasukan ponselku ke saku dan memandang ke depan._

 _Lho??_

 _Astaga,kemana perginya dia?_

 _Sialan!!!_

 _Aku mengumpat.aku kehilangan jejaknya._

 _"Aish,telepon sialan" umpatku,kalau saja bibi Jung tidak menelepon pasti aku tidak akan kehilangan jejaknya._

 _Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal,menguar sudah kesenanganku,padahal aku ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal._

 _"Mencariku?"_

 _Aku mendengar suara merdu._

 _Berbalik.Mataku membola,Mulutku menganga._

 _Untuk sejenak aku merasa duniaku berhenti berputar._

 _Dia disini,tersenyum lebar ke arahku._

 _Lalu kegelapan menelanku._

 _Hal pertama yang kusadari ketika aku bangun adalah,aku sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan kecil,kamar seseorang dengan bau vanila yang lembut._

 _"Kau sadar."_

 _Aku terlonjak,Dia disini._

 _"Aku ada dimana?" tanyaku gugup.Ya Tuhan dia disini dan berbicara denganku._

 _"Kau dikamarku,tadi kau pingsan.Aku tidak tahu rumahmu jadi aku membawamu kesini." ujarnya._

 _Pingsan?_

 _Mukaku memerah karena malu._

 _Tadi aku pingsan,hanya karena berdiri didekatnya._

 _Wow!!_

 _"Maaf." bisikku,malu._

 _"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanyanya penuh selidik._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Aku tahu selama beberapa bulan ini kau mengikutiku kemana-mana tuan Alien aneh." lanjutnya._

 _Dia tahu aku mengikutinya!_

 _Aku ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur ragaku kedalamnya saat ini.Aku merasa malu dan tertangkap basah menguntitnya._

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _"A-...a...a...aku...aku..." aku tidak dapat menemukan suaraku._

 _"Apa kau punya dendam terhadapku?" tuduhnya,lalu dia menggeleng. "Tapi sepertinya kau orang baik,jimin bercerita kau teman yang baik." ralatnya._

 _"Jimin?" aku terkejut._

 _"Iya,aku tahu kau sahabat jimin." katanya. " jadi katakan tuan penguntit apa alasanmu mengikutiku selama ini?"_

 _"A- a...aku.."_

 _"Kau menyukaiku?" tuduhnya._

 _Aku merasa wajahku terbakar oleh rasa malu.Aku menunduk malu._

 _Sedangkan aku mendengar dia tertawa nyaring._

 _"Jadilah pacarku." bisikku,kata-kata itu baru saja melompat keluar dari mulutku secara spontan._

 _Tawanya berhenti dan kini giliran dia yang melotot dan juga terkejut atas ucapanku._

 _Sejak saat itu kami semakin dekat,kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama,Ajaibnya dia menerima pernyataan cintaku.Dia bilang bahwa acara menguntitku beberapa bulan belakangan ini memukaunya,dia merasa bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya.Dan tentu saja dia tidak salah._

 _Aku mulai mengantar dan menjemput dia,kami berangkat ke kampus dan pulang selalu bersama-sama.Dia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang dikelola sebuah gereja.Yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang yatim piatu,berkepribadian hangat,riang dan selalu menyenangkan untuk orang-orang disekitarnya.Bahkan pendeta juga biarawati pengurus gereja begitu menyayanginya._

 _Aku mulai mengenalkannya pada Orang tuaku saat hubungan kami menginjak lima bulan,Ibuku sangat menyukainya,Ibuku bilang bahwa Suga membawa perubahan besar pada diriku,aku menjadi lebih terbuka dan periang.Bahkan bibi Jung pengasuhku sejak kecil berbalik lebih menyayanginya melebihi rasa sayangnya padaku.Tidak heran juga,karena Suga begitu loveable dan adorable.Begitu mudah untuk disayangi._

 _Malam ini kami merayakan anniversary kami yang pertama._

 _Suga terlihat antusias.kami membeli berbotol-botol bir dan juga makanan ringan.Kami membeli semua itu karena suga mengunginkannya.Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah minum minuman keras jenis apapun,membuatku terkejut karena kami sudah cukup umur,duapuluh empat tahun dan malam ini adalah malam pertama kalinya dia minum bir._

 _"Kau ingin nonton apa?" tanyaku,dia terkikik lucu dan berguling-guling di ranjangku,membuat selimutku berantakan._

 _"Aku mau nonton fifty shades of grey.kau bilang punya kasetnya." jawabnya antusias._

 _Aku mendelik. "Kau yakin,baby?"_

 _Suga menganguk-angguk lucu._

 _Akhirnya kami menonton fifty shades of grey,dikamarku._

 _Kami berbaring nyaman dengan kepalnya berada di lenganku yang terbuka._

 _"Taetae..." panggilnya._

 _"Hm...apa baby?" jawabku,filmnya mulai membuatku tak nyaman,terlalu banyak adegan-adegan fulgar.Itu sedikit membuatku gelisah.Selama ini aku dan suga hanya melakukan hubungan normal layaknya kekasih,kami berpelukan,bergandeng tangan dan paling jauh hanya berciuman._

 _"Uhm..." dia mempererat pelukannya padaku._

 _"Ada apa baby?" jantungku berdetak lebih cepat,Suga beraroma vanila lembut yang memabukkan._

 _"Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" tanyanya malu-malu._

 _"Melakukan apa?"_

 _Dia menunjuk tv LED 70inch-ku._

 _Oh,aku merona._

 _Cristian grey dan Anna sedang beradegan ranjang alias bercinta._

 _"Tidak." jawabku jujur.tentu saja dia adalah pacar pertamaku,itu berarti aku masih belum pernah melakukannya._

 _"Benarkah?" suga tertawa. "Aku pacar pertama,Taetae..." dendangnya riang. "Jadi..." dia menatap lembut mataku._

 _Aku yakin dia pasti bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang keras saat ini._

 _"Apa kita bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku cepat.wajahku merah hingga ke ujung telingaku.nafasku terengah-engah._

 _Kami saling berpandangan dan dia mengangguk lembut,wajahnya pink sempurna._

 _Kutuntun bibirku,mengecup lembut bibirnya,menyalurkan rasa cinta dan gairah secara bersamaan._

 _Malam ini,adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk kami._

 _Malam yang indah dan penuh kehangatan._

 _"Taetae..." panggilnya._

 _"Ya,baby..."_

 _Kami sedang berdoa di gereja,rutinitas wajib kami setiap hari sepulang dari kampus._

 _"Apa kau percaya adanya surga?" tanyanya,kepala suga menyandar lembut di pundakku._

 _"Uhm...aku percaya,bukankan pendeta Albert selalu mengatakanya pada kita." kataku,mengecup puncak kepalanya._

 _"Aku ingin pergi ke surga taetae..." ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin bertemu mama dan papa,aku merindukan mereka."_

 _"Kita bisa ke surga bersama-sama saat kita tua nanti,baby."kataku pelan. "Ada aku disini untukmu.Akan selalu ada untukmu.Kita doakan saja agar orang tuamu bahagia di sana."_

 _Kami saling mengenggam tangan,dan mulai berdoa._

 _Beberapa hari terakhir ini Suga jarang pergi ke kampus,saat aku menemuinya ke panti asuhan,bibi pengurus berkata dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak pulang berhari-hari._

 _Ponselnya pun tidak bisa kuhubungi,membuatku frustasi dan stress._

 _Suatu hari aku mendengar akan dilaksanakan pertandingan basket antar kampus,dan benar saja dia menghadirinya,senang melihatnya lagi dan aku beesyukur bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

 _Pertandingan berjalan baik,hingga pada akhir waktu seluruh lapangan berubah heboh dan para penonton di tribun memekik heboh._

 _Suga tergeletak pingsan di tengah-tengah lapangan._

 _Aku menjeritkan namanya dan berlari cepat ke arahnya._

 _"Hai..." sapaku saat dia membuka matanya,wajahnya sangat pucat.Membuatku khawatir setengah mati._

 _"Aku dimana?" tanyanya._

 _"Kau di klinik kampus,saat pertandingan kau mimisan dan pingsan." kataku. "Kalau saja dalam satu menit kau tidak sadar,aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."_

 _"Jangan." teriaknya. "Jangan ke rumah sakit."_

 _"Kenapa,kau pucat sekali,baby.kau sakit."_

 _"Aku takut jarum suntik." katanya terkekeh.dan tawa itu menular padaku._

 _"Kemana saja kau selama ini,ponselmu tidaj aktiv." tanyaku khawatir._

 _"Aku hanya melakukan sebuah urusan,dan itu penting.Dan ponselku rusak." katanya sembari nyengir lucu._

 _"Lain kali kau harus mengabariku,kemanapun kau pergi." kataku,dan suga mengangguk._

 _"Kau mau berjanji sesuatu untukku taetae?" tanyanya lemah_

 _"Apa?" tidakkah dia tau duniaku adalah miliknya,dia bisa mendapatkan apapun dariku._

 _"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mencintaiku dan berbahagia selalu." pintanya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu,baby.Dan aku bahagia karena itu." kataku masam,mengapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku._

 _Suga tertawa. "Memangnya aku bisa?" aku memeluknya dan kami tertawa bersama-sama._

 _Bulan-bulan selanjutnya dia menghilang lagi,benar-benar menghilang,aku tidak bisa menemuinya dimanapun.Dan lagi lagi mendapat jawaban yang sama dari pengurus panti juga gereja._

 _Mereka berkata suga pergi karena suatu urusan penting dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali._

 _Seperti malam ini aku mendatangi tempat tinggalnya._

 _"Tidak bisakah kau memberi tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku frustasi,ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya ku bertanya._

 _"Maaf nak taehyung,suga tidak bilang pada kami dia akan pergi kemana,dan berkata akan kembali nanti,maafkan kami."_

 _Aku terduduk lemas di balik kemudi.Ini membuatku gila,kemana perginya suga._

 _Ketukan di kaca mobil membuyarkan lamunanku.Aku membukanya._

 _"Jihoon" seruku,pada bocah berumur duabelas tahun,aku mengenalnya karena suga._

 _Kubukakan pintu untuknya dan dengan gerakan cepat dia masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _"Hyung,apa kau ingin tahu dimana Suga hyung saat ini.?" tanyanya._

 _"Kau tahu?" tanyaku cepat dan dia mengangguk. "Dimana dia?"_

 _Jawaban jihoon selanjutnya membuat lututku lemas,aku merasa separuh jiwaku hilang entah kemana,dan aku mulai menagis._

 _Aku memandang tubuh pucatnya yang terbaring lemah,dengan selang IV melekat di siku dalamnya._

 _Tangisku tak dapat ku bendung lagi,melihatnya tak berdaya di atas ketidaktahuanku dan itu membuatku sedih._

 _"Taetae..." lirihnya,matanya hanya setengah terbuka namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam suaranya._

 _Aku duduk disampingnya,mengenggam erat tangannya dan menagis._

 _"Sssh...jangan menangis tae,aku baik-baik saja,aku hanya demam." bahkan disaat seperti ini dia lebih mengkhawatirkanku._

 _Bukan demam,aku tahu dia mengidap kangker darah stadium akhir.Pendeta Albert memberitahuku,dia ada di luar saat ini._

 _"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?" kataku sedih,merasa jadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia._

 _Suga tersenyum lemah. "Yang perlu kau ketahui hanya aku mencintaimu tae,semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Dia mengusap dan menjalankan jemarinya yang lemah di rambutku._

 _"Taetae..." dendangnya pelan._

 _"Kau tahu sejak pertemuan pertama kita tidak pernah berkenalan,kau bahkan tidak menanyakan namaku."_

 _Aku tersenyum kecil membayangkan awal pertemuan kami._

 _"Kau pingsan." katanya lalu terkekeh amat pelan."bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan,taetae?"_

 _Aku bangkit dan mengecup dahinya pelan.Mencoba tersenyum walau hatiku sesak dibuatnya._

 _"Hai manis,namaku Taehyung.Kim taehyung.siapa namamu?"_

 _"Hai juga tampan,namaku Yoongi,Min Yoongi,dan aku mencintaimu."_

 _Lalu kau menutup matamu._

 _Bahkan sebelum aku membalas pernyataan cintamu._

 _"Dokter..."_

 _(Flashback end)_

(Taehyung P.O.V)

"Bapa,aku ingin mengakui dosa."

Kataku,aku tengah berada dalam bilik pengakuan gereja bersama pendeta Albert.

"Akuilah dosamu nak." Pendeta albert membimbingku.

"Aku mencintai seseorang bapa,mencintainya bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri" air mataku mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Mencintai tidaklah salah anakku,yang salah adalah bila cintamu membuatnya tidak bahagia." kata pendeta Albert.

"Dia pernah berkata padaku,bahwa dia ingin pergi ke surga." aku terisak.mulutku kering dan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. " Tapi yang kulakukan adalah menahannya agar tetap berada disisiku."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan anakku."

Aku menarik nafas perlahan.

"Ya bapa,aku tahu."

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni segala dosa- dosammu dan dosanya,amin."

(Mbak author P.O.V)

Semua orang menatap sedih bahkan mulai menangis saat memandang sosok Yoongi yang terbaring lemah,tertidur panjang dengan bantuan alat-alat kedokteran penunjang hidupnya.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu Kim Taehyung." dokter Choi yang berbicara.

Jimin meremas pundak taehyung,mencoba menenangkannya,sementara di sisi lain pendeta albert juga suster Anna sudah menangis dalam diam.

Ruangan dipenuhi aura kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dokter Choi menyiapkan sebuah suntikan dan memasukkan cairan kedalamnya.

Hari ini,tepatnya saat ini Taehyung mengijinkan Dokter Choi melakukan suntik mati pada Yoonginya,bukan tanpa alasan.Karena sejak awal tidak ada harapan untuk Yoongi,dia bisa hidup dalam koma hanya karena alat bantu,dua sepenuhnya sudah tiada sejak awal.

"Baby maafkan aku,maafkan aku karena terlalu mencintaimu.Kini aku sadar bahwa bukan ini yang kau inginkan." bisiknya di sisi yoongi,membelai lembut tangan lalu wajah pucatnya.

"Kau bilang,kau ingin pergi ku surga.Aku merelakanmu pergi,baby." tangisnya pecah begitu mengucap kalimat terakhir.

Bunyi Bip nyaring mengambil alih atensi semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan.

Monitor jantung menunjukan garis lurus.

Yoongi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.Bahkan sebelum jarum suntik menyentuh kulitnya.

"Lihatlah kawan,selama ini dia hanya menunggumu melepasnya pergi." kata jimin.

Taehyung terpaku,air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Dia sudah berbahagia sekarang nak." pendeta Albert meyakinkan taehyung.

"Ya.." bisik Taehyung,mengecup kening dan juga bibir yoongi dengan lembut.

"Selamat jalan,baby.Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu." taehyung terpaku,suara tadu terdengar seperti bisikan nyaris lembut dan membelai pendengarannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum.Dia bersyukur Tuhan mengirim Yoongi dalam kehidupannya,meski hanya sekejap dan mengambilnya kembali dalam pelukanNya.

I _want you to know_

 _That it's doesn't matter_

 _Where we take this road_

 _But someone's gotta go_

 _I want you to know_

 _You couldn't have love me better_

 _But i want you to move on_

 _So,i'm already gone_

End

Yosh!!

Akhirnya tamat.

Aku yakin para reader pasti ketawa bahagia,yekan kan kan kan??

Mohon jangan pentung authornya yak...wkkkk

Maaf kalo ffnya tak sesuai ekspetasi,kan aku yang nulis,jadi kan ceritanya tergantung imajinasiku kan.

Aku kan dah bilang ini angst dan maaf sad ending buat tae happy ending buat yoongi. *ketawa

nyanyi let it go bareng jeyop

Ok,makasi buat nunggu ff ini,dan sudah kasi vote komen kritik saran masukan,pokoknya i laf yu so manhi manhi readernim.

ketjup basah


End file.
